Realizations
by ismelltwizzlers
Summary: HG realizes her feelings for Myka are more than just friendship, but is it too late? Myka overhears something she shouldn't have, and someone from her past is back. Misunderstanding occurs, but it may be just what's needed to bring the two together.
1. Chapter 1

Realizations

This is my first fic. I will probably have a lot of errors, but I hope it's clear enough that you don't get lost.

Chapter 1

In all the possible scenarios that went through HG's mind as she was bronzed, meeting Myka was never one of them. She was never part of her equation, and for the longest time the Inventor did her best and buried all thoughts of the woman. There was a reason why she had asked to be bronzed. It wasn't because she had hoped to wake up in a better world. She knew a life without her Christina was never going to be a utopia, so she created a facade to gain the Regents sympathy. She told them the lies they needed to hear. She wanted to bronzed, but used it as her own form of self-punishment, to live a life filled with darkness, and to remember that forgiveness was never an option. To do so meant betraying those she left behind, the ones that died and gotten hurt because of her. Still, Myka had managed to spoil her destructive plans and in the process saved her. Myka Bering taught her that it was okay to forgive herself, and that it was okay to continue on living.

It took a lot for HG to gain the trust of those she betrayed. Myka had been the most accepting of her. The Victorian wasn't sure how Myka could easily forgive her, but she swore never to do anything that would jeopardize that until one day when everything changed.

Helena should have known. She should have seen it coming, but love has a way of just creeping up to you without realizing it before it's too late, before someone else was already in the picture. Myka had talked about Sam. How he died and what he meant to her. That day was one of the first times HG felt a sting of jealousy, but she had long forgotten that feeling, not since the death of Christina's father. Besides, Sam was dead. She couldn't possibly be jealous of a dead guy, she thought.

The second time jealousy struck her was when she met Sam. HG and Myka had plans to go out one day, but as the inventor opened the B&B front door she was met by a man.

"Hi, I'm looking for Myka."

HG knew right away that she didn't like the stranger. "And you are?"

"I'm-"

"Sam?" Myka and the man locked eyes at each other and for the first time in a very long time HG felt like she was once again invisible to the world. That night, instead of spending time with Myka, HG had found herself doing inventory at the warehouse. There was one thing Helena did so well when something or someone bothered her. She buried herself with work, so it wasn't hard to tell even for Pete that something was up. In fact he already knew the reason why.

"HG?" Pete called the inventor a few times before he was close enough to shake her from her deep thought.

"Pardon?"

"You okay?" He asked sympathetically. Helena and Pete weren't always the best of friends, but as the saying goes: all wounds heal in time. Pete has seen HG has sacrificed herself to save the world. She helped bring Myka back, and she makes her happy.

"Yes."

Pete looked at her quizzically. _One word? That's it?  
_"Okay, Wells, lay it on me."

"What in heavens are you talking about?" All HG wanted to do was to be left alone with her own thoughts.

"Ah!" He pointed a finger at her. "More than one word. That is progress. Now, tell Doc Petey what else ails you my friend?"

The inventor wanted no more of Pete's antics. "I'd just like to get back to work, if you don't mind Peter."

"I do."

"Pardon?"

"I may not be Myka, but you know I can be a good listener when you need me to be." Pete meant it. "Especially if you want to talk about Myka and all of that **_feels_** you have for her."

"Feels?" I...what...what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" If Pete meant to get HG's full attention, he had all of it now.

"You know..." Pete paused to see if she really didn't know, "...you're in love with Myka."

The inventor scoffed at the very idea. "Are you suggesting I have romantic feelings for Myka? That is—well I mean I—"

"I am not suggesting. I am telling." Pete wasn't exactly sure if being so blunt would end him in some Kempo lock, but he also knew that Helena loves Myka and Myke's loves HG.

"I do not have romantic feelings for Myka." HG corrected him. She was on the defense, and he could tell it. Still, Pete would have none of it. He wanted both women to be happy. "Come on HG. You two are like peas in a pod. You love her. Why won't you just tell her the truth before it's too late?"

Helena had enough. She hasn't grasped the idea that she has indeed fallen for Myka, so to hear it from somebody else wasn't making it easier for her. "Agent Peter Lattimer," she started to say, "_I-do-not-love-Myka_." She said it slowly and loud enough to make a point.

Unbeknownst to either agents someone close by was about to join them until she heard the very words that came from HG's mouth,_"__I-do-not-love-Myka_" Myka hastily retreated from the shadows.

Pete gave up eventually, leaving HG the freedom to do some thinking. Somehow the words she just said,_"__I-do-not-love-Myka_." kept echoing in her mind. Had she really fallen for Myka? She asked herself. She tried to make sense of **_it_**, whatever **_it_** is. She tried to treat **_it_** as one of her experiments, but nothing was making sense. In fact anything that had to do with Myka never made sense. She was always the unique part of the equation. The undefined solution, and then she allowed herself to go back. She thought about Christina's father. He was a brilliant fool, but he was her brilliant fool. His work had always kept him at far places, but nevertheless he was a family man. He would visit Christina and Helena every chance he got. He had a notion of being a jerk with a blatant size ego, but it was different when he was home. Still, when tragedy struck HG could never forgave him or herself. He tried to save her so many times, but she was already dead inside. She tried to recall happier times. The first time they kissed, first date, first dance. The first time they met at the Chicago World Fair in 1893. A tear escape from her right eye, forgetting for a moment how powerful a memory can be, and then she thought back to Myka.

HG thought about the first time they met, the time she tried to use the Minoan Trident. She recalled how scared she was to actually go through with her plans. How she wished subconsciously that Christina's father would miraculously show up to stop her, and then there she was instead, Myka. Neither agent's knew at the time that they shared a connection they just hadn't realized yet. Helena G. Wells has fallen in love with Myka Ophelia Bering.

TBC if liked by people.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologize in advance for my grammatical errors, and thank you to those that left me feedbacks.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two things troubled Myka after the end of that unfortunate day. The first was Sam's sudden reappearance from the dead, and the second, that seemed to occupy her mind further, was what Helena had said.

_"I-do-not-love-Myka."_

She wished that she hadn't heard it, hadn't driven all the way to the warehouse, and maybe everything would be alright. "Why can't I stop thinking about it?" Tossing and turning on her bed, she reached the peak of her frustration and slammed both hands against the white cotton sheets. "What is wrong with me?" She asked out loud while continuing to wrestle in her mind for an explanation.

_"Many of my lovers were men."_

Myka never thought much about what HG had said before. Sure, it was a little surprising to hear that she had been with women, but if anything, she respected the Victorian more for never allowing society dictate how she should live her life. HG Wells was indeed the hero she had always imagined and more. Perhaps that was the reason why it hurts. "That must be it," she decided as she closed her eyes, allowing them to rest, but not a second passed before they opened once more. "Ugh!" Sitting up, Myka gave up on sleep.

* * *

The next day came and everyone was already informed about Sam appearing back from the dead. Helena was up earlier than usual while Myka remained in her room fighting the urge to get up from her bed. The inventor was the first to join the team for breakfast, and had every intention of filling up her stomach until realizing the gazed she drew as she entered the kitchen. Her appetite lost she headed towards the kitchen instead for some hot tea. She knew that Pete was aware of things between her and Myka, but it was a whole new feeling to find out that others knew as well what has been going on. _I have been blind._

Minutes later, Pete came waltzing in and headed towards the coffee machine. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked as he grabbed the coffee pot.

"I assure you that I am fine," HG lied. Pete refilled his mug with coffee and leaned against the counter opposite the Victorian. "You positive?"

"Agent Lattimer, I realized that I may have given some people in this house reasons to suggest that my relationship with Myka may be more than friendship, but I assure you that-"

"Coffee?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're drinking coffee," Pete pointed out as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Oh..." HG was at lost for words. Never has she confused tea with coffee. She needed an excuse and fast. "It...it is not a crime agent Lat-"

"It is if you're British and go by the name of H.G. Wells," said Pete who saw through the lie, "And did I mention you're stuttering to find the right words?" Pete immediately saw the face of the Victorian changed from confused to anger. He had touched a nerve, and he was almost positive that he heard a faint grunting noise come from her. "Myka!" Said a relieved Pete at the startled agent who took one glanced at them to remind her self of what happened last night.

"You...okay Mykes?"

"I'm fine," Myka replied, a slight annoyance in her tone. "I just didn't get much sleep and I just want some coffee, ok?"

"Is it about Sam?" HG asked with concern and jealously._ Is Sam really worth that much trouble?_

"What?! No!" Myka was quick to answer before she realized the question that would follow it.

"Is something else causing you worry?" The inventor asked, half relieved and half worried.

Caught, Myka withdrew her answer and much to everyone's dismay, replied that it was indeed Sam that kept her awake.

"I see," HG replied with disappointment.

* * *

Later that day everyone was already at the warehouse. It was quiet for once; there were no pings, no accidents, just inventory. HG and Myka often paired up together. It was usually a good excuse to spend time talking about their love of literature, and for Myka to hear about the Victorian's adventures working at Warehouse 12. However, today was a different day. Neither agent had said much since that breakfast morning, and it was obvious to Pete and Claudia who stood nearby watching that they were avoiding each other.

"Something else happened last night that I should know?" Claudia asked her partner in crime when it came to the two.

"All I did was talk to HG last night," Pete said, crossing his arms as he continued to analyze the two. "I can understand why HG is acting weird, but Myka..." Turning his face around, Pete saw the cold stare coming from the younger woman. "What?"

"What did you say and do? I want word-for-word."

"Agent Lattimer! Miss Donovan! You two are not here to watch Wells and Bering play, avoid each other," Artie announced on his megaphone which no one knew ever existed in the warehouse. Claudia was quick to make a mental note to hide it as far away as possible once the ringing in her left ear stopped. Meanwhile the other agents in the room dropped what they were doing as they watched their boss drag away Pete and Claudia, leaving the two of them alone in an awkward position. It was silence that filled the room instantly, each one taking glances at the other when one wasn't looking. They both had questions that needed answers, but neither knew how or where to start.

_This is ridiculous! _Helena thought, turning around. She prepares to speak, but words seem to come empty. _For heaven's sake you are a writer! _When that didn't work, HG quickly looks away upon seeing the curly haired agent look her direction. She could feel Myka's eye's on her, but no words was being said.

_Just say something, anything! _Myka screamed inside her mind.

_Okay HG Wells, genius, you did not decide to get encased in a bronzer for a decade only to be defeated by fear. I can do this, _HG decided, taking a deep breath as she turns again to meet Myka. _Did she just turn around? Focus! Okay. _The inventor opens her mouth again to speak, but once more no words came out. _Bollocks!_

_Enough, this is getting ridiculous. This is Helena G. Wells, your friend. I'm just going to flat out ask her about last night. _Myka turns her head once more and catches the other woman's eye's briefly. _Here we go...any moment now...why aren't you talking? Oh shit! She's about to look this way. Panic starts to kick in, and the agent tries to move but to no avail. Why aren't you turning around? Oh crap! Quick! Think! Smile! _Myka wasn't sure what was going on through her mind, but the last time she had this problem was when she was in high school, and her crush was walking by. He had said hello, and she was caught off guard that by instant reaction she just smiled and started waving at him the whole entire time he walked by, feeling like a complete fool._ Well at least I'm not waving; _Myka thought as she looks to her right and sees herself waving_. Oh no!_

Fortunately, the Victorian still had many things to learn from Myka's world. Helena had dismissed the gesture as something ordinary, one that she would have to inquire about later. Right now, her concern over the right words, and the ability to say it became her top priority. Unfortunately, before anything else can be done Pete walked by and informed them that they had a ping, leaving both women to think in unison, _I'm going to kill Pete._

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
